Electrical submersible pumps (ESP) are normally installed on the bottom end of jointed production tubing within a cased wellbore and powered by a power cable typically attached to the outside of production tubing. In this configuration, an annulus is formed between the tubing and the wellbore casing and the produced fluids are pumped up the production tubing to the surface.
Oil well completions are being developed to deploy ESPs on the bottom of continuous coiled tubing where the power cable is placed inside the coiled tubing. In these installations, produced fluids are pumped up the annulus between the coiled tubing and the production tubing, or well casing or liner. Many advantages are gained through the use of coiled tubing such as faster deployment, the elimination of a need for large workover rigs, and less frictional pumping losses.
ESP cable has limited yield strength and will break if too long a length of cable is suspended from a support point. Thus when assembling the ESP cable within coiled tubing, the cable is drawn through the coiled tubing on a line while the coiled tubing is horizontally oriented—which is a time consuming effort. Because ESP cable cannot support its total vertical weight, cable support must be provided by the coiled tubing at regular intervals. Various proposals have been made to provide support, such as the use of mechanical anchors. A need exists for anchors which can be used in fairly small diameter coiled tubing, which will accommodate movement associated with thermal expansion and which will accommodate bending of coiled tubing.